Leather and Lace
by ginrius
Summary: Although her life was in the present, Ginny Weasley belonged in the past. Ginny/Sirius, DH compliant until she gets sent to the past. UPDATED: see A/N in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so I'm still figuring out how publishing and such works. I have no beta, so I alone have edited this. If you catch anything, let me know and I'll try to fix it. This first chapter is a bit short, but I already have over half of the next chapter done. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Update: My apologies for letting this story just sit for three years. I'm not going to promise that I'm going to be able to keep it up at a regular pace now, between school, an ongoing health problem, and some difficult personal issues I don't have a lot of time, but I'm going to try. To be perfectly honest, I don't remember exactly where I was going with this story. I'm starting by editing/expanding what I already wrote and working on a rough outline of what happens next.

* * *

"Sirius, you okay, mate?" James asked the boy sitting on the next bed over, who had been staring intently at the same spot on the wall for the past ten minutes.

"Hmmm?" Sirius looked up, snapping back to reality. "What did you say?" James didn't respond. "I guess I zoned out a bit there."

"Yeah, I guess you could say a bit," James responded. "Come on, let's head down for breakfast, and on the way, you can tell me all about that fascinating wall…"

The pair stayed quiet for a few moments, walking to the kitchen of the Potters' house. After Sirius had become officially estranged from his family in his fifth year at Hogwarts, it was only logical that he move in with his best mate, James Potter, whose parents felt more like family than his own ever could. Although he wished daily for a way to change it, Sirius was still a Black, even if in name and blood only. It was he who broke the silence.

"I had the nicest dream last night. It was really one of those that you just don't want to wake up from, you know?"

"Who was she this time?" James asked with a sigh, realizing he knew his friend far too well.

"I didn't recognize her as anyone I knew, but the image of her face is still burned in my mind. What stood out most were her smile and her hair. Her hair, it was so soft, and the most brilliant shade of red…." James stiffened slightly at the mention of the girl's hair color. It was a well-known fact that James Potter had been mooning over Lily Evans, a certain redheaded Gryffindor in the same year as James and Sirius, for the past few years now. Noticing how uncomfortable James had become, Sirius quickly added, "It wasn't Lily, you know. Her hair was darker, almost auburn, and this girl had curves. No offense to Lily or anything." At hearing this, James relaxed.

"So you really don't know who she was?" Sirius shook his head. "Well, which house's robes was she wearing?"

"She wasn't wearing robes."

"If it's one of those dreams, I really don't think I need to hear the rest…."

"No, I just meant that she was wearing muggle clothes. It actually wasn't like that at all. We were just sitting together and talking, and I was stroking her hair. That was all, nothing sexual, but it was the happiest dream I've ever had."

James looked at his friend with an expression that fell somewhere between amusement and confusion. "I think we need to get you some action," he told his friend while laughing softly.

* * *

"—And your mum will go absolutely berserk if we don't finish getting those flower arrangements together, I don't even know where we should start, but it all needs to get done soon seeing as the wedding is tomorrow. What do you think?" Hermione asked the girl whose room she was sharing.

"Sorry, wasn't really listening, could you repeat the last bit?"

"Ginny, are you okay? You're usually more awake than this by now. I realize we did just spend two hours polishing silver, but still."

"I guess I drifted off …" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Good, I got worried that you had been spending a bit too much time with Luna for a moment."

Ginny hesitated slightly before continuing. "It was about a boy. He had this dark, shaggy hair – "

"You're not still dreaming about Harry, are you?" Hermione asked, once again raising her eyebrows, although this time her expression was slightly more empathetic.

"No, I've never seen him before. I suppose I just dreamed him up, which is a bit sad, really. Although he did look a bit like… no, never mind, that doesn't make sense." Hermione gave her friend a quizzical look, but decided not to press the matter. Ginny returned to her thoughts of the boy, who reminded her a bit too much of someone she had once known. She was certainly attracted to his rebellious, carefree nature, but her memory of the dream consisted of them talking to each other. Just talking, nothing more.

"So, how about those flower arrangements?"

* * *

The mysterious redheaded girl continued to appear in Sirius's dreams, which were all more or less the same. They sat and talked. Sometimes she would cry on his shoulder, and he would stroke her hair. Sometimes they laughed. But mostly, they sat, just being together.

Upon waking, Sirius could never remember what they'd talked about, which only bothered him insomuch as he hoped their conversations might provide some clue as to her identity. He was convinced that she had an identity, though, despite the utter lack of evidence. There was something about the dreams, something about her that made him believe she was real. Sirius mentioned this to James once. His theory was met with a slight look of concern. James didn't say much one way or the other, trying not to discredit the possibility that Sirius could be right. However, Sirius could tell that his friend was growing worried that he was spending far too much time dwelling on dreams.

After that interaction, Sirius never brought up his theories again and made a point of leaving out the fact that the girl occasionally cried in all subsequent mentions of the dreams—any worry that James had about the dreams now would be eclipsed with a true panic if he learned their full range of emotions. It wasn't exactly like Sirius to comfort girls while they cried. In fact, he actively avoided getting himself into situations where a girl might feel crying was acceptable. The environment in which he'd grown up hadn't exactly been conducive to learning how to healthily deal with one's emotions and he'd simply never found a reason to figure it out since. For this reason, Sirius was almost as concerned as James would have been had he known. It wasn't a particularly comforting thought that the most emotionally mature interactions he'd had were just in his head with a person who, try as he might to deny it, didn't even exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Although her life was in the present, Ginny Weasley belonged in the past. This is her journey to find friendship, love, and happiness in a time before she was born. Ginny/Sirius, DH compliant until she gets sent to the past, that is.

A/N: Still no beta, so if you catch anything, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Hopefully things will start to make a bit more sense by the end of this chapter. Happy reading!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, a cat, or a trench coat.)

Remus Lupin had been plagued by a strange nagging feeling for the past few days. There was something critically important he had to do, yet he couldn't remember what for the life of him. It wasn't until the dress rehearsal of Bill and Fleur's wedding, when he saw what she was wearing, that it hit him. He remembered what he had to do. He quickly apparated back to Grimmauld Place, grabbed a bag of galleons Sirius had set aside specifically for this occasion, a quill, and two pieces of parchment, and then sat down and began to write.

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding had finally arrived. Everyone was in a tizzy, rushing about, making last minute adjustments to this and that. Ginny was happy for her brother, Bill, even though she abhorred Phle – Fleur. She truly was happy for him. Although she also was truly ready for the preparation and the ceremony to be over, or for someone to just put everyone out of their misery and give her mother some sedatives.

Morning faded into noon. Noon faded into afternoon. Ginny and Hermione, exhausted from arranging flowers or whatever Molly had had them doing this time, headed upstairs to take their showers and get dressed for the wedding. Ginny's bridesmaid dress suited her much better than she would have expected for something Fleur had picked out. The hemline hit just above her knees, and the top was strapless with a plunging v-neck. It had taken a bit of magic to ensure that it would stay in place. A black floral lace covered the pale gold fabric of the dress. With a wave of her wand, her auburn locks fell into soft curls, framing her face. After carefully applying a bit of red lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara, she was ready. Grabbing her gold clutch and slipping into her black peep toe pumps, she hurried downstairs.

The ceremony took place without any glitches, and Ginny was just about to head over to the tent where the reception was being held when Professor Lupin pulled her aside.

"Ginny," he looked at her with a melancholy smile and pulled a small pouch from his pocket. "I need you to take this and put it in your purse. Don't open it just yet; you'll know when you need to. Whatever you do, keep your purse with you at all times, and don't be afraid. It's all going to be okay. Well, it will all be okay as long as you don't put your purse down. Promise me that you won't put it down."

"Yes, I promise," Ginny responded, noticing the strange urgency with which he spoke and the way his eyes seemed to want to say more. He put a hand on her upper arm, taking a moment to look at her, and then gave her a hug.

"You'll be happy," he cryptically assured her before walking away.

Ginny stood still for a few moments, trying to process the conversation she had just had with her former teacher. She figured that for the moment, she would just keep her purse with her and figure the rest out later. After a minute or so, Hermione found Ginny and dragged her onto the dance floor. The celebration, however, was short lived. The two girls, as well as many others near them, froze absurdly mid-dance. A large and silvery lynx leapt through the canopy, landing gracefully in the middle of the dance floor. The Patronus then began to speak slowly and loudly in a voice that both Ginny and Hermione recognized as belonging to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Silent panic spread through the crowd, although it seemed to take longer to sink in for some. Harry drew his wand as he walked over to where Ginny and Hermione stood.

"Hermione, go find Ron. We need to get out of here," Harry instructed his friend. She nodded and rushed off to find the second youngest Weasley, leaving Harry and Ginny as alone as they could be amidst a sea of terrified guests. "Ginny, please take care of yourself. Run, find a place to hide," Harry placed his hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Please, get out of here. I have to go; Ron, Hermione, and I have things to do." He continued to stare at her, waiting for some sort of assurance that she would try to stay safe. Slowly, Ginny nodded, and he was gone. She wished she could beg him to let her go with them, to tell him that she could keep up and fend for herself, but the look in his eyes told her that it was a lost cause.

When she started to hear the pop of Death Eaters apparating, she decided that, as much as it hurt her to not stand up and fight, she would do this one last thing for Harry. Ginny ran from the tents to the other side of the Burrow, where she would decide where it would be safest to go. Exhaling deeply, she leaned against the wall, pondering her next move. It was then that she noticed the statue of an angel in the yard in front of her. She assumed it was a decoration from the wedding, but couldn't remember seeing it anywhere. Curious, Ginny took a few steps towards the statue, which, oddly, seemed to have gotten closer during a blink. She took a step backwards, now slightly nervous that it may have some harmful charm cast on it.

The statue got closer. Blink. It seemed to be even closer and was reaching out towards her. Blink. Ginny was backed completely against the wall. Blink. She was, however, relieved to find that she still had a firm hold on her purse. Blink. She found it odd that she was worrying about some confusing warning Professor Lupin had given her when she was being cornered by a stone angel. Blink. Suddenly she realized this might have been what he had tried to warn her about. Blink. She went to open the pouch he had given her, hoping he had provided her with some tool to assist her. Blink.

And it was that last blink that would change the course of Ginny Weasley's life forever.

A/N: So if you ever watch Doctor Who, you might have picked up on what just happened…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Although her life was in the present, Ginny Weasley belonged in the past. This is her journey to find friendship, love, and happiness in a time before she was born. Ginny/Sirius, DH compliant until she gets sent to the past, that is.**

**A/N: I decided that I would be really nice and post two chapters today, because I feel like so far it's been a little bit slow, so hopefully this will help with that. Happy reading!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, a house elf, or this website.)**

Ginny opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a field, but could see a house in the distance. Not knowing where she really was, or what to do, it dawned on her that maybe this was the time Professor Lupin had meant for her to open the pouch, not a few minutes before. Inside she found three letters, and two smaller pouches. She went for the letters first, seeing as one of them had her name on it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Welcome to 1977! You'll learn to love it here, I promise. I feel that I should start out by explaining how you got here. When you really get down to it, the reason is quite simple – you blinked. You're probably looking for a more detailed explanation of what happened, though. I don't know if you've ever heard of Weeping Angels before, but they're the culprits for your seemingly spontaneous time travel (although I would like to reiterate that everything does happen for a reason and you will grow to love it in this time). Weeping Angels are a very rare magical being, one that I doubt is covered in Hogwart's curriculum, and are usually only found in South America, making it even more unusual that you would come across one in Great Britain. But nonetheless, you did, and now you're here. Of all the magical beings that kill, the Angels have what is by far the nicest way of doing it. They simply send you back in time, let you live yourself to death, and then feed off of all the potential energy you would have used up. When any other living creature looks at them, they are frozen to solid stone, usually taking on the appearance of a statue of an angel. It is when you look away, or even blink, that they are able to move. And they move fast. _

_ Now that that's explained, I should probably tell you that the house you see belongs to the Potters. One of the other letters I enclosed should be given to them as soon as you meet them. Don't go looking for them, it will happen soon enough. As a matter of fact, somewhere around five minutes after you've arrived, you should see two boys, James Potter and Sirius Black, walking towards you. (When this happens, you should probably stop reading (you can finish later), put this letter away, and take out the one for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The third letter is for Minerva McGonagall.) Talk to James and Sirius when you see them. They will take you inside and introduce you to James' parents, at which point you will give them the letter, asking that they let you stay in the guest room for the remaining two weeks of summer. _

Ginny stopped reading - it had been a few minutes and she figured that she could read the rest later. She looked up to find that two figures were approaching her. She stood up to go greet them.

"Sirius – what's wrong?" James asked of his best mate, who had just stopped dead in his tracks and seemed to be having remembering the necessity of breathing.

"James," Sirius managed to choke out, "it's her. She's real, and she's here and she… "

"She looks like she's going to pass out," James finished. "Although this probably isn't how you pictured it," he continued when he noticed Sirius's lack of response, "you might want to consider either closing your mouth, introducing yourself, or preventing her from getting a concussion. Or all of the above. Now that I think about it, all of the above is your best option."

"Uh, right…" he muttered before rushing over, catching the mysterious girl of his dreams (literally) just in time. Although he had managed to save her from few nasty bruises, she was still in fact unconscious, and it seemed as though there was nothing he could do about that besides wait it out. James watched as his friend carried the girl in his arms into the shade of an oak tree, where he gently laid her down in the grass, sat next to her, and stroked her hair while waiting for her to come to. While she was out, he had a chance to take in her appearance. The girl was dressed formally; she wore a black lace dress, and had her hair in loose curls. Upon closer inspection, Sirius noticed that she had several scrapes and starts of bruises, and her dress had a small tear and a minor bloodstain. And, she was holding an envelope in her hand.

"James? She's kind of bloody and has a letter addressed to your parents. Do you think we should take it to them now, or wait until she wakes up?"

"Why don't I just go tell them what's happening, although I'm not entirely sure what that would be. She can give them the letter herself when she comes to. You should stay here with her for now, but please don't do anything stupid," James implored of his friend before going to find his parents.

**A/N: Although it's not a big enough thing to classify this as a crossover, I did borrow the Weeping Angels from the world of Doctor Who. I chose to use them instead of a time turner because it didn't really make sense to me that a time turner could take you that far back, and I wanted it to be clear that she can't go back to her own time. If you think I didn't do a good enough job of explaining the angels, let me know and I'll go back and add more detail. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My apologies on how short this chapter is, I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. I figured I might as well upload this to help get things moving. I do however, have some longer chapters already written, but sadly, there's a gap in the story between here and there, so I have to fill in. Anyway, enjoy, and hopefully I will have the next chapter finished for you shortly.**

**(Disclaimer: I think it's already been established that J.K. Rowling owns these characters, not me. Proof: If I owned them, Ginny never would have married Harry.)  
**

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Sirius said as he noticed her stirring, trying to maintain his usual flirtatious air, while secretly exhaling in relief. So secretly, that he hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until he felt his lungs relax. Why did he care so much about a girl he had just met? Hell, he hadn't even properly met her yet. He didn't even know her name, although in his dreams he had always called her Ginny. "I'm Sirius," he added, trying to remedy the latter situation.

"Ginny," she returned as she let her eyes adjust to the light, slowly taking in her surroundings. Because of this, she failed to notice how Sirius's jaw dropped upon learning her name. She looked around and saw that she was lying on a bed in an elegant yet homey bedroom, probably in the Potters' house. Her purse, along with the still unopened letter to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, sat on the bedside table to her left. She also noticed that she was still wearing her bridesmaid dress, but someone had removed her heels and added a leather jacket. She gave Sirius a questioning look.

"You were shivering, so I gave you my jacket. And then when you still hadn't woken up after fifteen minutes, I figured I should probably carry you inside," Sirius explained. "Then I had my friend, James, go get his mum who healed your cuts and cleaned all the blood off your dress. After that, you seemed to sleep much better."

"Thank you," Ginny replied, slightly in awe of how much trouble he seemed to have gone to make sure she was okay. "What time is it?" she added after a moment.

"About nine thirty." As he spoke, Ginny took in his appearance. He wore a white v-neck, tight fitting dark jeans, and leather boots. She assumed that earlier the ensemble had been completed by the jacket that she was now wearing. Sirius looked exactly as he had in her dreams, except for the dark circles under his eyes, and the fact that it now looked as though he had spent a significant amount of time running his hands through his hair. Ginny looked to the window, saw that it was light outside.

"How long have you been in here with me?" She asked, suddenly worried that he had not slept at all last night.

"Since I brought you in here, but to be honest, I don't really know how long ago that was."

"Please tell me you slept," she begged of him, her worry showing through her voice.

"Some. Worry and curiosity made it a bit harder, though," he replied truthfully. "Why don't we go downstairs and have breakfast? Then you can give Mr. and Mrs. Potter their letter and talk about what ever happened if you're ready."

"Sure," she said while getting out of bed. She grabbed the letter, and as an afterthought, her purse. She wasn't sure if Professor Lupin's warning still applied. And with her belongings in hand, she followed Sirius downstairs.

**Reviews make me write faster :)**


End file.
